


Deviant

by cadkitten



Series: Desperation [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has a plan and shares it with Die. Together they give Kaoru the night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> Because my Kaoru muse begged. A sequel to Desperation and Incidental. I think this is turning into a freaking series...  
> Beta Readers: wildxisxturning, Callie, witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "The Swarm" by Noble Society

I'm staring at Kyo like he's lost his fucking mind. We're standing in the restroom at the studio and he's completely blocking the urinal, just standing there like he owns the damn thing. "What the hell did you just say?" I had to have heard him wrong... because really: Kyo, saying that?! No... just... no.

He smirks at me, shifting a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. "I said hold it."

I shift uncomfortably and grab at my dick through my jeans. 'What the hell do you think I've been doing all day already?!" Okay, so now I have to go more just because he said that.

Kyo gives me this look like he knows everything, his eyes sparkling as he licks his lips. "You're getting as bad as Kao, you know that?"

I groan softly and give him this look of utter contempt, though I'm sure it comes off as more of a strained 'I have to piss' look instead. "Shut up and let me go."

He shakes his head. "No way. Kao would love to see this shit... and he's at that interview. He'll be back in an hour. Then I will consider letting you piss."

I glower at him. "Fine, I'll go piss in the alley then!"

"Hell no! Just hold it." He moves so that he's right in front of me, damn near pressed against me and he whispers in my ear. "I've been holding it for him, too. I have a plan that will make him happy." Kyo's hand slides down my chest to cover my cock and he blatantly gropes me, fondling me until I'm slightly hard and my breathing is shallow.

I know what you're thinking... you think I'm cheating on my baby with Kyo. But I'm not. I'd never do that to Kao. Rather, the three of us have come to a sort of agreement. While Kao and I are the ones in a relationship, we occasionally let Kyo join us to have some fun. It's put him in a better mood and made him significantly more tolerable at work. Plus... I like having them both. Don't get me wrong, I love being with Kaoru and he's all I really need. But having that third person there just heightens the experience so much. We've only been together twice since the incident on the bus in the US and the last time was almost two months ago.

Honestly, I thought Kyo had given up on coming to us... that just maybe he'd found someone else. But the way he's touching me now tells me he hasn't, that he's just been saving up. I moan as he forms his fingers around the outline of my bulge and squeezes. My fingers are digging into his shoulders now and I know if he keeps this up, I'll end up doing something in one of these stalls with him and then trying to explain it to Kaoru later.

Just as I think I can't deal with any more of this, he pulls his hand back and takes mine instead, pressing it against his own crotch. He's wearing his black jeans today, so his erection isn't as obvious as it would be with his track pants, but he's got the hell tented out of them anyway. Groaning softly, I grab a fistful of his hair and yank his head back, kissing him almost feverishly.

Kissing Kyo is so different from kissing Kaoru. He always fights me for the dominance that Kao doesn't. I manage to wriggle my hand inside his pants and get my hand around that rock-hard flesh, squeezing none-too-gently.

He breaks free from the kiss and groans rather loudly. I smirk at him and let go, pulling my hand out and stepping back. "Payback's a fucking bitch, Kyo."

He chuckles ruefully and shakes his head, rubbing his crotch until he looks like he's going to lose his load in his pants. But then he stops and ends up staring at me heatedly. "We're going to give Kaoru something he'll never forget tonight."

I sigh, starting to feel the urge to piss again. "And that means I can't piss... why?"

"He's got a piss fetish, Die. If he likes watching you, loves waiting... and pissed when you fucked him." He shrugs. "He'll love it if we give him a show by both of us squirming around him for the rest of the day at work... and then just... letting go at some point." That damn smirk is back and he laughs softly. "Plus, I saw him before he left. He looked like he was already working on a nice full bladder himself."

I moan softly, thinking of Kaoru squirming around like he had in the cab that first day before I fucked him blind. Damn... Kyo's got one hell of a devious little mind on his shoulders. Out of all the things I've managed to think of trying out with Kao, this wasn't one of them. For some reason, I didn't ever think about how he'd react to watching me struggle with not pissing myself. But now that I have the thought in my mind, I know I'll make one hell of a show of it. Shinya's out taking care of his sick dog and Toshiya's been in and out all day, doing various other things. So when we're all three alone....

I know I must have this pleased look in my eyes because Kyo's grinning at me like no tomorrow. I grin back and turn around, heading for the door. "Fine, no urinal, no alley, I swear it."

Kyo chuckles and we leave the restroom, slipping past Toshiya as he comes in, giving us an odd look since we're grinning ear-to-ear.

\--

Almost an hour passes before Kaoru gets back from his interview. And by then, I'm already sitting awkwardly in my chair, trying desperately to concentrate on my portion of a stupid song. It's so hard to concentrate when I keep thinking that if I let my mind slip away from not pissing myself... that I will.

By the time the door opens and he walks in, I'm almost sick of this game. But then Kyo makes his huge show of fussing over getting Kaoru's coat and going to hang it up. The look on Kao's face is priceless as he stares at Kyo's retreating back. And just like that, I'm okay with all of this again... because Kyo's in the same fucking boat I am. The way he's walking tells me he's got to piss pretty badly.

I squirm around in my seat. "So... how did the interview go?" My hand rests across my abdomen and I wince slightly. Fuck... if only I hadn't worn the tight jeans today.

Kaoru gives me this odd look and then shakes his head. "It was fine... are you okay?"

Kyo coughs rather loudly and when I look at him, he's doubled over, holding his crotch, laughing silently. God... he's loving this hardcore.

"I'm fine..." I meet Kaoru's eyes with my own and a slow smirk spreads across my lips, "I just have to piss... _really bad_." I stress the last two words.

Kaoru's eyes darken and he bites his lip for a moment, finally releasing it. "So you figured me out, huh?"

I shake my head and point behind Kaoru at Kyo, who's still laughing and now looking for all the world like he's going to lose his bladder right there. "Nope. He did." I'm grinning now. "And he has to piss just as bad as I do."

Kaoru arches an eyebrow at me and then turns to stare at Kyo, chuckling softly. "Hey... you planning on pissing yourself for me?"

Kyo's gasping for breath, but he manages to stand up straight and he eyes the door and then Kaoru. "Maybe."

I gape at him and Kaoru just gets up, heading straight for the door and carefully locks it, turning around and coming right back. He sits back down and gestures at the low coffee table just to the right of me. "Die, baby, I'd make you do this too, but yours would be more obvious." He looks positively devious. "And I don't think that's our goal."

I shake my head a bit and watch as he motions Kyo over. Kyo's fast to comply, coming to stand next to the coffee table and waiting with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sit on the table, facing me, spread your legs." Kaoru's voice is so commanding that I'm instantly turned on again. I've never seen him like this... so assertive.

Within a second, Kyo is sitting on the table, his legs spread and his hands supporting him as he leans back on it a bit. The look in his eyes is purely sexual and I feed off of it, the air between the three of us damn near crackling with the sexual tension.

"Do it... but when I say stop, stop. Got it?" Kaoru thumbs the button on his pants, flicking it open and then tugs down the zipper of his pants. He's not wearing any underwear... again. He hasn't been lately and that's been turning me on every time I find out.

Kyo's cheeks heat up a bit, but he steadies his breathing and stares right at Kaoru, the look smoldering. And then I hear it, the distinctive sound of someone urinating. His black pants get even darker and a small puddle begins to form between his spread legs. Kyo moans and Kaoru starts jacking off, his hand moving quickly over his cock.

I'm at full attention in my pants, no longer caring that I have to piss, because this is fucking hot. The puddle spreads and starts dripping off the front of the table onto the linoleum floor. Kyo shifts and puts one hand over his crotch, rubbing at himself as he pisses, making the fluid run over his fingers before it hits the table.

"Stop." Kaoru's panting softly, his hand still pulling ever so slowly at his dick. "Open your pants."

Kyo stops, but it's obvious it takes him effort to do so as he winces a bit. But then he uses one hand, opening his pants as fast as he can, pulling the fly open to reveal his obviously wet boxer-briefs.

"Show me your cock."

I can't stop staring at Kyo and I feel a little bad for staring only at him, but I've never seen him flaccid before and I wonder just how much it grows when he's hard.

Kyo carefully pulls the front down, slipping it under his balls and just sits there, his junk on view to both Kao and I. He's about half the size he is erected and I watch as he flexes a bit, causing his cock to lift ever so slightly.

"Piss."

Unable to stand it anymore, I get up, moving to kneel beside Kaoru, where I can still see Kyo, but touch my baby. I shove his hand out of the way and start jerking him off myself as Kyo obediently starts to relieve himself again. The light yellow stream arches from his cock, splitting out into two as he pushes, adding power to it. It hits the floor between us and he groans as his hips arch up and he strains. He's like the most beautiful of those pissing fountains... he's even sculpted like one.

I'm pumping Kaoru's dick like it's my own, my pace furious and needy.

He's gripping the chair in a death grip. "That's it, Kyo... just like that." Kao's hips jerk and he lets out the deepest moan I've heard from him in a while just before he's pulsing in my hand, warm cum spilling over my fingers.

I keep jerking him off until he's making those tiny sounds he makes when the pleasure is too damn much. My cock twitches in my pants as I lift my hand to my mouth, licking away his release. He tastes so good these days. I moan softly and Kaoru abruptly grabs a fistful of my hair, his lips slamming into mine as he kisses me harshly. His tongue swirls in my mouth, taking some of his cum from my tongue and then pulling away.

I'm left gasping as he stands up and does his pants back up, going to Kyo and straddling his prone form. He leans down, kissing him in a lewd display as he deposits his cum into his mouth before pulling back with a smirk, his eyes shining brightly. "I _will_ pay you back for this later."

There's a rattle at the door and I give it a panicked look before jumping up from my place and scrambling to get the paper towels from next to the coffee maker. I rip off a good chunk and toss the roll to Kaoru, rushing back over and going to my knees, cleaning the floor. I don't even think about it, it's just automatic. Piss is on the floor, clean it up.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Kaoru rip off a bunch and give the rest to Kyo to mop up his pants. I'm being as fast as I can and so is Kaoru, only he's doing it with this huge grin on his face. My mind drifts to the other times I've been on my knees cleaning up after Kaoru like this... only now it's Kyo's piss instead.

I purposely got Kaoru shitfaced about a month back, keeping him at home and letting him drink until he couldn't even talk right. After a while, he stood up and tells me he's going to go smoke. But he only makes it like three steps before stopping right in the middle of his living room floor. Next thing I know, he's pissing his grey sweatpants and I'm freaking out because well... carpet! I managed to drag him into the hallway and he finished there, luckily getting none of it on the carpet anywhere.

I finish mopping up the mess and glance at Kyo, who's now sitting in the chair I had been, a sheepish look on his face. With a smirk, I go and open the door, revealing a very confused looking Toshiya.

"Why the hell was the door locked?" He gives me this clueless look and I just smile at him.

"Dunno, the lock must have accidentally turned." Almost randomly, I pick up the air freshener and spray some toward the center of the room.

Toshiya shrugs and wanders over to his bag, digging out his computer and flopping down.

Mentally, I groan. But outwardly, I just glance between Kaoru and Kyo. Kaoru looks like the cat that got the fish and Kyo looks more embarrassed than anything. I grab a chair and pull it up beside Kyo, leaning over to whisper to him. "Did you bring a spare pair?" I gesture at his pants slightly.

He shakes his head. Obviously this particular thing wasn't a part of his plan. He smells of piss. It's not intense, but it's there. If Toshiya gets anywhere near him, he'll notice.

I frown a bit, playing with my dick with my thumb, just slowly caressing it. There's a fire burning in me and I watch Kaoru working on his computer for a while. Finally, I've got it and I speak up loud enough for everyone to hear. "Kyo... you don't look so good."

He glances at me, giving me a questioning look. I shoot a look back that tells him to play along. "Are you okay?"

He tries hard not to smirk as he holds his stomach. "No... I feel like I'm going to vomit."

I look at Kaoru, who's staring at us like we've lost it. "Maybe we should just quit for the day?"

Kao looks between Kyo and I and then glances at Toshiya. "You okay with that?" It's obvious who the question's directed toward.

Toshiya shrugs. "I'll just stay if that's fine. My apartment's having the rugs cleaned and they're still wet."

I almost choke on air for a moment and I'm suddenly grateful my back is to our bassist.

Kaoru nods, shutting down his laptop and putting it away. "Well, I'm beat. So I think home sounds good anyway."

Kyo stands up, still holding his stomach. "Die... I walked. Can you give me a ride?"

I nod, quickly putting my laptop in sleep mode and tucking it away in my bag along with the charger. "I'll drive you both." As usual, I'm the only one with a valid driver's license anyway. It seems like it usually comes back to that.

We all three leave together, piling into my car, Kyo using his shirt to sit on so he doesn't ruin my seat. As we pull out, I glance in the rear view at Kaoru, noticing how he's squirming in his seat. I smirk. "Dude, if you piss in my car, I swear to god I'll beat it out of your ass."

His eyes flick up to meet mine in the mirror. "I might like that."

I arch an eyebrow at him and look away, pulling into traffic and making my way to the closest place... his. It isn't but ten minutes and we're there and I'm parking in the several story garage across the street. My own need to piss has come back full-force and I'm having a hard time not grabbing my cock to hold it back. I feel like a little kid.

We get out and I lock the car, watching as Kyo pulls his slightly damp shirt back on. We start toward the elevator bank just as Kaoru abruptly smacks me on the ass and I yelp, my hands flying to my crotch as I accidentally piss a little. I grit my teeth and glare at him as he passes me. "Thanks, fucker. I just pissed myself a little."

He pauses and I damn near run into him. I veer off and keep walking toward the elevator, shoving my hands in my pockets. We're on the eighth floor of the stupid concrete structure and it's pitch black outside. The tiny lights aren't doing much in the way of lighting it up and it's silent other than our footsteps.

Kyo stops short of the elevator and grabs Kaoru, whispering in his ear. I can't hear what he's saying, but from the look on Kaoru's face, it must be epic.

Kaoru walks past me as I jam the elevator button and goes to the corner, unzipping his pants. I eye him and then the lights on the elevator telling what floor it's on, going back and forth between the two. I can hear him start to piss and I bite back a moan. It isn't but a few seconds later and he stops, zipping back up and coming back over to us, the most devious look on his face.

I blink at him and shake my head. "You're such a fucking exhibitionist."

He shrugs. "And you aren't? You're the one who fucked me in a parking lot full of people."

"Hey! You started that!" I mock glare at him just as the elevator arrives and the doors slide open.

We all get in and I punch the button for the ground floor. About two and a half floors later, Kyo reaches out and presses the button to stop the lift. I stare at him and open my mouth to speak, but Kaoru beats me to it.

"You have to pee, don't you, Die-chan?" He plasters himself to me, grinding his cock against my leg.

I gasp softly and then nod. I don't even care that he's just called me -chan. Normally, that would at least earn him a glare.

"Then do it in here. Take your cock out and piss in the corner." He turns me to face the corner and starts undoing my pants.

I just let him, shivering a bit due to the cold and the knowledge that I'm about to do something so... wrong. The instant Kaoru has exposed me enough for me to start urinating, I do. The hiss of it is loud in the enclosed space, the pitter of it on the floor and wall louder. It splatters everywhere, but that doesn't stop me. I've needed to go so bad that I don't even care I'm pissing in an elevator anymore.

Kyo starts the lift again and I moan at the feeling of my bladder emptying. I swear I could piss all day it's so full.

Kaoru's nibbling on my neck, his hands running up and down my thighs in an almost harsh manner. "Cut it off, baby."

I whimper, but do as he says, having some difficulty as it stops and then abruptly starts again. My body wants to get rid of all my piss no matter what I have to say about it. Finally, I get it to stop and even though I should feel some relief, I just feel more desperate now.

Kaoru tucks me away and zips me back up, lightly patting my cock through my pants and then drawing back, carefully helping me over my puddle. The elevator stops and the doors open. We all get out and someone gets in. I blush furiously and start walking faster to get to the crosswalk. God... if they slip and fall on that, I'll never forgive myself.

They both catch up to me and Kaoru's grinning. Kyo looks like the cat that got the cream. I glare at them both and end up doing the piss-dance as we wait on the sign to change so we can cross the street. When it does, I bolt for the other side. I'm shivering from cold and I can feel my piss starting to seep out, drop-by-drop.

I stop by the bushes by Kaoru's building, shifting from foot-to-foot. I'm in agony and I'm shaking now. Kaoru stops by my side and nudges me to face the shrubbery, leaning on my shoulder. "Unzip and let some more go."

"Here?" I glance around, realizing we're completely alone. My body decides it could give a fuck where I am and I can feel myself start to go even though my pants aren't open. "Fuck!" I fumble with my pants, yanking them open and grabbing myself, aiming for the bushes where I fully let go, flexing to push the urine out. I groan, the sound rather lewd as I release my bladder into the plant. Kaoru's grinding against my ass and Kyo's watching me as he leans against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a huge smirk on his face.

I manage to look down at myself, watching how incredibly thick my stream is as it leaves my dick. Just like Kaoru's was when I watched him in the bathroom when I first found out he was holding it too long. And instantly, I'm turned on again. The final few spurts of my piss empty into the bush and I glance around again, making sure I'm not being watched by anyone except my two lovers and then I grab my dick and start jerking off. I do it until I'm completely hard and Kaoru's dick is poking me in the ass. Kyo's tented his pants again and I give him a satisfied look before tucking myself away and zipping up.

There's a damp spot on my pants, but I just tug my shirt down over it and let out a relieved sound. God it felt good to piss like that. And I know if I'd just stood there a minute longer, stroking myself, the bush would have had a creamy white offering as well as my more liquid one.

We all head into Kaoru's building, going up the stairwell instead of the elevator. On the fourth floor, Kaoru stops, going to the corner and unzipping, urinating down the side of the wall as he moans. I squirm a bit, watching him. The place already smelled rank and it's dirty as fuck, so I suppose it doesn't matter. He doesn't even go enough to leave a puddle before he's zipped up again and heading up the stairs. I shake my head and follow, Kyo at my heels.

By the time we get to Kao's apartment door, he's got this look on his face like he's going to piss himself the second we get inside. Part of me wouldn't mind if he does, but the other part really liked fucking him while he did it in the parking lot. I lick my lips, waiting until the door is open and then I all but shove him inside, letting Kyo close the door and lock it. Our shoes are ditched and coats end up in a pile on the floor in a matter of seconds. I'm desperate for a whole other thing now... and I'm sure Kyo is, too, the way he's attached himself to my back, tugging my pants open as I undo Kaoru's.

Kaoru whimpers as I grab his dick and jerk him off hard and fast. Kyo's hand closes around mine and I moan, bucking into his touch. His cock is hard against my ass and I know where this is going. I shove Kaoru's pants down and he struggles out of them. Mine follow and then Kyo releases me long enough that I hear his hit the floor, too. Then he's back, but shoving us both toward the bedroom.

"Guys... I have to-" Kaoru's voice sounds strained as I guide him down the hallway.

"We know." I nudge him into his bedroom and then pull away from him, yanking the comforter from the bed and tossing it aside along with the top sheet. I can hear the rest of their clothing hit the floor as I kneel down, a devious look in my eyes and I grab the plastic bag I stashed there last week and pull it out. Ripping open the top, I pull out two of the squares.

"Puppy pads?" Kyo reads the side of the bag.

Kaoru turns slightly red and I grin. "If they work for puppies, they work for this." I spread them on the bed and pat them. "Kao, get up here... on your hands and knees."

Hesitantly, he crawls on the bed and I smack his ass. "I want to fuck you until you scream, baby." Glancing over my shoulder, I smirk at Kyo before yanking my own shirt off and tossing it aside. "And I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Kyo groans, his cock jumping slightly as he draws his fingers across his chest, his nails leaving raised red lines. I've learned that he likes some amount of pain involved with sex. My eyes rake over his thighs and the wounds I left for him last time. There's still faint lines from where he's still healing and it reminds me of how hard he came when I did it. I stand up and rummage through the drawer, pulling out a tube of lubricant and a condom.

I toss the condom to Kyo and he catches it perfectly in midair. Without hesitation, he's opened it and is rolling it on his thick shaft. The sight arouses me further and I climb on the bed behind Kaoru, swatting his ass again and then popping the top on the tube of lube and coating two fingers. A moment later, I have one inside him and he's moaning beneath me.

Kyo crawls on the bed and I pass the lube back to him. He first slicks some over my cock, pumping me longer than necessary as I finger fuck Kaoru. When he lets go, it isn't but a second later that I feel a finger pressed against my asshole. I push back on it, wanting it inside me. Kyo has talent in those fingers that I never proclaim to possess and I've cum by his fingers alone before. He pushes his finger in and I moan, crooking mine inside Kaoru. My love gives an answering moan and I hear a distinctive hissing sound as he pisses a little out of excitement.

A second finger joins the first in my ass and I quickly follow suit, adding my second to Kaoru, stretching him as I massage that bundle of nerves so much that he's crying out and squirming.

"Oh, god, Die, please! Fuck me!" He thrusts his ass back at me abruptly as he clenches around my fingers and pisses more.

I groan, yanking my fingers out and moving to position my cock against his tight hole. Gripping his hips firmly, I shove myself in, sinking all the way home in one movement. He cries out and shudders and I start to fuck him hard and fast. Kyo slides his fingers out of me and I can feel him moving around behind me. I only pause to let him press into me. His dick is so thick and it fills me so completely that I can't help the lewd moan that leaves my lips.

He thrusts a few times and then wraps his arms around me, molding himself to my back. "Fuck him... fuck him hard, Daisuke." There's such lust in his voice that it gives me the chills.

Not even thinking twice about it, I pull out of Kaoru and then push back in, taking back up a fast rhythm. I reach around him, pushing his cock down and holding it as I pant in his ear. "Let it all out, Kao... soak the pads for me."

Kaoru tightens around my dick and then he's pissing, the sound of it overpowering even the creaking of the bed as we fuck. I can feel it splashing up, a warm spray against my hand. I start to jerk him off even while he's still going and he starts moaning like a whore, his body shaking under me.

Kyo's thick cock moves in and out of me, barely brushing my prostate each time and I feel like I'm in heaven. Every thrust into Kaoru's velvety heat is bliss and every time I pull out, Kyo seats himself fully inside me, his balls slapping against me. I pause, my cock half in Kaoru as I let him finish pissing and I push my ass higher for Kyo. He fucks me like he's desperate to get off, his voice echoing from the walls as he tells me what a damn good lay I am.

I'm still jerking Kaoru off, my hand working fast over his length. The last of his piss spills onto the pads under us and his moans increase. I swear to god, he sounds like he's gonna spray soon. Almost abruptly, I slam into Kaoru, fucking short and fast against his prostate. He screams and his ass clenches down and then his hole is spasming around me as his cum spurts out all over my fingers and the bed under us. I moan, thrusting at the same pace, needing to get off so bad.

Kyo growls behind me, grabbing my hip with one hand and my hair with the other. He yanks me back against him and fucks me harder than I've ever taken it from him. My own cries are so loud to my ears and my breathing is labored. I'm seeing white and I know I'm incredibly close. Every time he pushes in, it sinks me into Kaoru's ass and every time he pulls back, his hand on my hips forces me to pull out. He's in complete control of my penetration, but I don't care. He knows what he's doing and it's going to make me cum... and hard.

His mouth closes over my neck and he bites down until I know I'll be bruised, but I could give a shit. Kaoru tightens his ass around me and that's all I can take. The next second I can't see or feel anything except my orgasm washing over me. My cock pulses in Kaoru's ass, spilling my hot load deep inside him. Every spurt feels like I'm dying a sweet, sweet death.

And seconds later, I can feel Kyo's cock spasming inside me as he lets out a stage-worthy growl against my neck, licking me as he shudders behind me. He thrusts a few more times and then pulls out, quickly removing the condom and tossing it toward the trash.

I get up, shakily and help Kaoru move. Then I fold up the puppy pads and tuck them in the trashcan, sighing softly as I come back to plop down on the bed. Kaoru's laying there, his legs spread and I can see a small wet spot forming on the red sheets as my cum spills from his asshole. I shimmy over him, leaning in to kiss him passionately before pulling back and reaching out to grab Kyo, who's standing there awkwardly. I yank him down and he rolls into our arms, his eyes dancing.

"So?" Kyo smirks at Kaoru.

I grin and look back at my lover. "Yeah... so?"

He flops back completely, spread-eagle on the bed and grins at the ceiling. "That was the best fucking day I've ever had."

We both grin at him and I lean over, lifting Kyo's chin, my thumb playing with his chin hair as I kiss him languidly. For the first time since I've started kissing him... he doesn't do anything but kiss me back as an equal. I smile into it and then pull away.

He smiles back at me and I move to lay partly on Kaoru. Kyo lies with us, his arm slung around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. Kaoru reaches down and strokes his hair ever so gently. Somehow... the dynamic just works. And that makes me the happiest man on earth. Though, come to think of it... I probably have two contenders to that fact.  



End file.
